


Legally Blond

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Established Taekook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin is in love, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Roommates, Law Student Namjoon, M/M, Making Out, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Movie: Legally Blonde (2001), Student Kim Namjoon | RM, Theatre Major Kim Taehyung | V, Unhealthy Relationships, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), but I might get freaky one night and throw something in, film student Jungkook, hairdresser Seokjin, haven't decided if there will be any smut yet or not, jimin likes getting his hair done, just the way we love him, law student park jimin, law student yoongi, probably not, seokjin is chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Jimin's life couldn't be going better. He's in his last semester of college as a dance major, he lives with his best friend, and he's been in a committed relationship with the most amazing guy for the past three and a half years. After his best friend convinces him that his boyfriend is going to be proposed to him, he decides that his future is set in stone. That all comes crashing down when instead of a diamond ring, he gets a broken heart as he's told he's not serious enough for the future law student. So he does the logical thing: follow the love of his life to law school to prove just how serious he can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter (@7pabosandafan if you don't, just go ahead and follow me now, maybe shoot me a DM or tweet if you feel like it), then you would know that I have been planning this for a little bit. But now it's here! It's not going to follow the movie exactly, but the plot is similar. Hope you enjoy! <3

“Jungkook, stop!” Taehyung giggles, flinching away from his boyfriend as he attempts to pepper kisses along his neck. “I have to get this finished before Jimin comes home!” Taehyung lightly pushes Jungkook away before turning back around to finish hanging his banner up.

“Is this all really necessary?” Jungkook asks, looking around the living room of Taehyung and Jimin’s apartment (also practically Jungkook’s since he’s over there 90% of the time anyway) at all the balloons, streamers, and other decorations Taehyung had dragged Jungkook to the nearest party store to get.

Taehyung looks at Jungkook as if what he said were the most offensive thing he’d ever heard. “Of course, it’s necessary! Jimin’s getting engaged tonight!” Taehyung turns back around to adjust the banner, wanting it to be hanging absolutely perfectly. “Proposals are the most beautiful, magical things to ever happen, so of course I’m gonna make a big deal about Sangmin proposing to my best friend!”

“Is there supposed to be an underlying hint there?” Jungkook teases Taehyung, thinking back on all the times in the past year and a half they’d been dating that Taehyung had ‘subtly’ made plans for their future wedding.

Finally satisfied with the banner, Taehyung turns to face his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the younger male. “Of course not! We have a plan!” Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung’s waist and pulls him closer so there’s barely any distance between them. “I’m going to graduate this winter and start up a freelance photography business to support us while you finish school and while I audition until I get a role in a drama or movie. Then when you graduate in two years, you’re going to apply to all the best film companies in the country, and before you know it, you’ll be the most sought out director.” Jungkook chuckles a bit at Taehyung’s comment. “Once we’ve made it big, then we’ll get engaged, and then we’ll be the it couple that everyone wants to be.”

That’s one of the things Jungkook loves most about Taehyung, how big of a dreamer he is. He remembers back in his first semester, when they’d only been dating a couple of months. He hadn’t done so well on a midterm and it had caused him to have a mini breakdown where he almost dropped out of college completely. Well Taehyung painted out a whole future of Jungkook becoming one of the best film directors of this generation, and it didn’t take long for Jungkook to decide to stick with college so that he could live out the dream Taehyung had for him. “I love you and your beautiful mind~” Jungkook says with a soft smile, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Taehyung’s nose.

“Good, because we both love you.” Taehyung responds, giving Jungkook a nose kiss of his own, which causes the younger to scrunch his nose up the way Taehyung loves so much. He then pulls Jungkook in for a real kiss, parting his lips almost immediately and prodding at Jungkook’s bottom lip with his tongue.

Jungkook moves his hands to hold Taehyung’s hips, walking backwards to sit on the couch, bringing the older with him so he’s sitting on his lap. Taehyung brings a hand up to run it through Jungkook’s hair as Jungkook tightens his grip. They’re so wrapped up in their little bubble, the only thing they can see, hear, feel, smell, and taste being each other, that they completely miss the front door to the apartment opening and the thud of their friend’s bag hitting the floor.

“I thought I told y’all that I’m not putting up with your exhibitionist shit.” They jump apart at the sound of Jimin’s voice, the oldest of the three crossing his arms and glaring at the couple, although all three of them know that Jimin could care less about walking in on the two of them as he had already done it so many times on accident that it no longer affects him.

“You’re all sweaty.” Taehyung comments as he climbs off of Jungkook’s lap. “The semester hasn’t even actually started, so don’t you think it’s a bit early to be hitting the studio?”

Jimin shrugs, running his hand through his damp, purple hair. “It’s never too early to get started on my dance project.” He gestures around the room at the setup Taehyung had slaved over. “What’s all this for?”

“Oh, right!” Taehyung then dramatically spreads his arms out and yells at the top of his lungs, “SURPRISE!”

Rubbing his ear, as the volume of his best friend’s exclamation was slightly painful, Jimin responds with, “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s to congratulate you on your engagement to Sangmin!” Taehyung exclaims as if Jimin should have known.

Jimin snorts. “I’m not engaged to him _yet_.” He starts to walk to the kitchenette to get a bottle of water, refusing to look at his best friend as his cheeks flush pink. “And we don’t even know if he’s going to propose tonight.”

Now it’s Taehyung’s turn to snort as he follows his best friend, Jungkook getting up to follow Taehyung and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “He’s taking you to the restaurant you had your first date at, he told you that tonight’s a big night, _and_ he met with his parents last week for a ‘big talk about his future’.” Taehyung gives Jimin a look. “He’s totally proposing.”

Jimin looks to Jungkook as if expecting the younger male to contradict his roommate. “Yeah, that’s pretty much all the signs of an upcoming proposal.”

Jimin’s eyes brighten and he glances shyly down at the water bottle in his hands. “You really think he’s proposing tonight?”

“Duh!” Taehyung says, skipping out of Jungkook’s embrace and throwing his arm over Jimin’s shoulders. “Didn’t I tell you that our last semester of college would be the best ever? And now you get to start it off by getting engaged! I’m actually kind of jealous of you!” As if sensing that Jungkook is about to whine, Taehyung turns to his boyfriend. “But I am serious about that plan, Jungkook. Just because I’m slightly jealous of Jimin doesn’t mean I expect you to drop to your knees and ask me to marry you soon.”

Jungkook gives Taehyung a thumbs up, causing Jimin to roll his eyes and let out a tiny scoff at his best friends. “I guess it’s a good thing we made an appointment with Seokjin for this afternoon,” Jimin says, ducking out from Taehyung’s hold and walking towards his bedroom. “I’m gonna go take a shower so we can go get myself looking good for my _fiancé_.” Taehyung claps at Jimin finally accepting his soon to be new relationship status before dragging Jungkook to his own bedroom to pick up where they left off before they were rudely interrupted by Jimin.

~

Jimin is looking at himself in the mirror, trying to ignore Taehyung and Jungkook bickering as Taehyung tries to convince Jungkook to color his hair for the millionth time since they started dating, as Seokjin runs his fingers through his hair. “So, what are you wanting today? Just a touch up on your roots?”

Jimin purses his lips as he thinks it over. He shakes his head as he finally makes a decision. “I think I want to try something different. Something big is happening tonight, and I feel like that calls for a change.”

“Ooh, what’s happening tonight?” Seokjin asks, still playing with Jimin’s hair as he waits for the latest gossip.

“Jiminie’s getting engaged tonight!” Taehyung announces, dragging a pouty Jungkook, signifying that he had finally convinced the younger to color his hair with him.

“Congratulations!” Seokjin exclaims, leaning down slightly to hug his favorite customer. “I remember when I was engaged!” His face forms into a scowl. “The bastard wanted me to ‘tone it down’ then refused to laugh when I made a pun about toning hair on a daily basis, so he had to go.” Jimin giggles as Seokjin goes back to playing with his hair. “So, something new, what are you thinking?”

Jimin purses his lips as he resumes thinking. His train of thought is broken by Taehyung suddenly bouncing in excitement. “Ooh, you should do what Kookie and I are doing!” Taehyung turns to Seokjin, as he will be the one coloring their hair while Jimin’s setting. “We’re going to go half pink half blonde! Couple’s hair!” Jungkook gives a weak cheer, obviously still not looking forward to bleaching his precious hair.

Jimin winces at Taehyung’s suggestion, not doubting that it would look good on his best friend, but not so sure it would work for himself. “It wouldn’t really be couple’s hair if I did it too.” That statement is enough to make Taehyung drop the suggestion.

“That’s true…” Taehyung hums as he tries to think of something else. “How about you go back to natural for a bit? I haven’t seen your natural hair color since before we started college.”

Jimin shakes his head. “Too boring. I still want to stand out!”

“How about blond?” Seokjin offers, gesturing to his own current hair color. “You’ve never done just straight blond before, so it’s something new and you’ll also stand out with it.”

Jimin thinks it over, thinking back over how he looked with bleached hair during the brief moments when Seokjin was preparing the color for his hair. When he accepts that he did in fact look good with blond hair, he nods his head. “Blond it is!”

Seokjin smiles, finally pulling his hand away from Jimin’s hair. “I’ll go get the bleach mixed up.”

“Don’t forget the pink for us!” Taehyung calls after him.

~

“You changed your hair~” Sangmin comments as he sits across from Jimin at the exact table they sat at on their first date.

“I did! Do you like it?” Jimin says shyly, running his hand through his freshly bleached locks.

“Yeah, uh, you look gorgeous as always.” Jimin blushes at the compliment, intertwining his fingers with Sangmin’s when he reaches out to hold his hand. “So, you said tonight’s a big night. Any particular reason?” Jimin didn’t want to make it obvious that he knew about the proposal, but he’s always been impatient and was antsy to get the ball rolling.

Sangmin chuckles a bit before responding. “As you know, I’m planning on starting SNU in the spring for law school.”

Jimin nods eagerly. “And I know you’ll get in! You’ll be an amazing lawyer!”

“Law school is a very serious thing.” Sangmin continues, Jimin resembling a bobblehead with how much he nods along with his boyfriend. “And I feel like me taking this next step means I need to take the next step in other aspects of my life. It’s time for me to get serious with everything.”

“I agree. You can’t expect to get anywhere in life if you’re not serious. I’ve always believed that.”

Sangmin gives Jimin a small smile and brings his other hand to cover Jimin’s so he’s now holding the male’s much smaller hand between both of his own. “And I had a talk with my parents last week, and they agree about my need to become more serious about my future, and what all that includes…especially my future with you.” Jimin can no longer contain the bright smile as he realizes this is it. This is the moment Sangmin will propose to him. “So, Jimin, I brought you here tonight to-“

“Of course, I’ll marry you!”

“-tell you I think we should break up.” Jimin’s eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly as he registers Sangmin’s words. “Wait, marry me, what-“

“You’re breaking up with me?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin stares at his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – in shock. “Where did you get the idea that I was proposing to you?” Sangmin asks, keeping his voice low so as not to attract attention.

Jimin, on the other hand, doesn’t care what attention he gains. “Uh, let’s see, this is where we had our first date, you said it was a big night, and you had a talk with your parents about your future! Those are all classic signs of a proposal!” Jimin exclaims, using Taehyung’s reasoning as his defense. “I can’t believe you’re breaking up with me!” Jimin runs his hand through his hair in distress. “This is not how tonight was supposed to go.”

Sangmin chuckles nervously, aware of how some of the other people in the restaurant were looking at them. “Jimin, I’m sorry, you’re amazing and everything, but-“

“But what?!”

Sangmin sighs. “It’s your hair.”

Jimin gasps loudly, causing even more people to look their way. “You’re dumping me because of my hair? You don’t like it! It looks horrible, doesn’t it?!”

“No, no, Jimin~” Jimin seems to be nearly hyperventilating at this point, but surprisingly none of the tears welling up in his eyes have started to slip down his cheeks. “You look amazing, I wasn’t lying when I said that.” Sangmin sighs again. “But you change your hair color every few weeks whenever you get bored of it, that’s not something a serious person with actual goals does.”

Jimin gapes at him. “I have goals! I’m going to open up my own dance studio after graduation!”

Sangmin shakes his head. “Jimin, dancing is a hobby, not a serious career choice. And I need someone who is just as serious as me about the future.”

The tears Jimin had been holding back finally break free, as he stands up from the table. “I’m serious about _our_ future, but apparently that’s not enough.” He storms out of the restaurant, leaving Sangmin to endure the stares of the other customers alone.

“Bad shrimp~” Sangmin says, successfully getting everyone to go back to their own meals.

~

Jimin bursts into the apartment, interrupting Taehyung and Jungkook’s movie night as he falls onto his best friend’s lap and starts sobbing even harder than he already was. “What happened?” Taehyung asks, pausing the movie immediately and pulling Jimin up to rest on his shoulder so he can properly cuddle him.

Jimin responds with a series of unintelligible squeals and mumbles, causing Jungkook to stare at him in confusion. “Did you even catch any of that?”

Taehyung gives his boyfriend an incredulous look. “Yeah, Sangmin dumped Jimin because he’s not ‘serious’ enough, were you even listening?” Jungkook refrains from rolling his eyes as Taehyung starts murmuring words of comfort to the heartbroken blond.

~

The semester begins and Jimin still hasn’t gotten over Sangmin. He focuses on his routine to get him through the day, class, studio, back to bed. The only reason he’s even eating properly and showering regularly is because Taehyung feeds him and bathes him, literally.

A couple of days before his birthday, he’s still stuck in that rut, but Taehyung has decided he’s done with it.

Taehyung bursts into his bedroom, Jungkook following him like a puppy, and rips the blanket off of Jimin. “Alright, get up, we’re going out.”

“I don’t want to~” Jimin mumbles into his pillow, not moving a centimeter.

“I don’t care. You’ve been moping for nearly two months now, and it’s time to stop.” Taehyung demands, glaring down at his best friend. “So, get up.”

“What’s the point when Sangmin doesn’t love me anymore?”

Taehyung sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “I know it hurts, and it’s probably going to continue to hurt for a long time. But you can’t let that control you. Especially not when your birthday is coming up. Now come on and let me treat you to something special as a present.” Jimin stirs a bit, turning his head so his face is no longer smushed into his pillow. “There we go. I made an appointment with Seokjin hyung and he said he would leave enough space for you too if you wanted.” Taehyung runs his fingers through Jimin’s hair. “Your roots are really showing through, so I would take it if I were you.”

Jimin sighs before sitting up. “Fine, I’ll go~” Taehyung cheers and pulls the shorter male in for a hug before jumping off the bed and running to the closet to pick out an outfit for Jimin to wear.

~

“I still can’t believe you refused to match with me again.” Taehyung pouts as he waits for the bleach Seokjin had put on his head to set in, watching as the hairdresser applies black color to his boyfriend’s head.

“We agreed that if I didn’t like the bleaching that I wouldn’t have to go through it again!” Jungkook insists.

“He broke up with you over your hair?” Seokjin asks over the couple’s bickering, as Jimin had just finished relaying the story of Sangmin dumping him. “What a loser~”

Jimin shakes his head. “No, he used it as some kind of metaphor for how I’m not ‘serious’ enough for him now that he’s going to law school.”

Seokjin hums. “I never understood the whole belief that your hair color can show how serious you are. Like, my hair is currently silver, and I’m totally serious!” Jimin chuckles as he looks back down at the color options that Seokjin currently has on hand. “I remember the last time a guy tried to dump me. He claimed he couldn’t handle long distance relationships, so I followed him here to Seoul…” Jimin perks up at that statement, “…then I dumped him a couple of weeks later when I realized just how boring he really was.”

“Wait, you followed him all the way to a new city?” Jimin asks.

Seokjin nods. “Oh yeah, at the time I believed that he was the love of my life and that we were destined to be together, so I wasn’t going to let the distance ruin that.”

Jimin skips over to Taehyung and squeezes his hands. “Do you know what this means?”

Taehyung blinks in confusion. “That Seokjin has been in more relationships than people I’ve had crushes on my entire life?” He looks over at the hairdresser. “Seriously, that’s like the 20th boyfriend you’ve told us about!”

“No!” Jimin exclaims, bringing his best friend’s attention back to him. “I have to follow the love of my life and prove how serious I really am!”

Jungkook turns his head slightly to look at them until Seokjin smacks his shoulder to make him look straight again. So, he opts to continue looking at himself in the mirror as he asks, “Wait, Jimin, what are you saying?”

Jimin smiles widely. “I’m saying that I’m going to law school!” He turns to Seokjin. “Don’t use up all of that color on Jungkook.”

~

That next Monday, Jimin sits across from his advisor, running his hand through his new dark locks that he’s still not used after nearly four years of bright colors. “Seoul National University School of Law?” Mr. Lee asks in shock, sure that Jimin must be pranking him.

Jimin nods his head with a bright smile. “Yep!”

“…You do realize that’s one of the top schools in the nation?”

Jimin giggles slightly. “I have a 4.5 GPA.”

Mr. Lee chuckles himself, only his is condescending. “Jimin, you’re a dance major. SNU is not going to care that you got an A+ in Dance Creation. So, if you’re really serious about pursuing a graduate degree, then I suggest you look at schools more suitable for your chosen career path.”

Jimin blinks. “My chosen career path is law, and SNU is perfectly suitable for that.”

Mr. Lee sighs, deciding to let Jimin suffer from the natural consequences of his decision rather than continue to try to talk him out of it. “Well, applications are due in three days, so you’ll need to apply online as soon as possible. You’ll need excellent recommendation letters from your professors and the absolute best admissions essay you can possibly create. You’ll need to prepare for an interview, should you make it that far. And you need to score at least a 175 on your LEET.”

Jimin gives a final nod. “Don’t worry, I got this~”

~

Taehyung and Jungkook walk into the apartment with bags of fried chicken and a couple of bottles of soju. “Hey, Jimin, we’re-“ Taehyung pauses as he looks up and sees Jimin lying on his stomach on the floor, LEET practice books, other resources for preparing for law school, and his open laptop lying around him. “Wait, you were serious about this?”

Jimin looks up at his best friend. “Dead serious.” He says, turning another page in the book he is currently looking at. “This is the only way to show Sangmin that I am serious, and then we’ll get back together, get engaged, and live happily ever after for the rest of our days!” Jimin highlights a section of the book then looks at his laptop to fill out some more of the application.

Jungkook sighs and drops the bag of food on the coffee table, taking one of the bottles of soju from Taehyung. “I’m gonna need this in order to deal with him the rest of this semester.” He untwists the cap and takes a swig of the alcohol before falling on the couch, Taehyung sitting next to him and opening the bag of chicken as he prepares to ignore Jimin for the rest of the night.

~

Within a week of submitting his application, Jimin receives an email confirming that he did make it through the first round of acceptance and a date for his interview. After a quick celebration, which just consists of him jumping on Taehyung and Jungkook and rudely waking them just so he can yell in their ears about it, he schedules his LEET exam and searches the internet for what he can expect from the interview. Every minute that he’s not in class in the days leading up to his interview and exam is dedicated to practicing with Taehyung, Jungkook, or even Seokjin to make sure he’s as prepared as he can possibly be.

A week after his interview, the board of admissions is discussing his application as they determine who will make it through the next round of acceptance. After reviewing the recording of his interview, one of the members looks around at the rest of the board skeptically. “Are we really sure he’s a good fit for our school?”

Choi Youngseok is the one to respond, keeping his gaze on the pictures of Jimin that accompany his application. “He does have a 4.5 from Hanyang University and was top of his class in high school.”

“Yes, in dance.” Another member says. “What place does a dancer have here?”

“He could add in some diversity.” Youngseok offers, now gently running his finger over the picture. “And he held himself well in the interview, even if he was a bit giggly during it.”

The first member sighs. “Even with his grades and how well the interview went, there are hundreds of other qualified applicants, only 200 of which will make it through this round. And only 150 will be accepted.”

“So why not let Park Jimin be one of them?” Youngseok says, earning a scoff from a few of the board members. “Fine, let’s look at the last candidate, shall we?” He picks up the file containing that last application for consideration. “Kim Chaewon, a 2.5 from Ewha Woman’s University, majored in Political Science, and scored a 150 on her LEET.” Youngseok looks up at the rest of the board. “Would you rather have someone who has a political science background, but scored lowly with a low GPA, or a dance major with a perfect GPA and potentially could have a high LEET score?”

The board shares glances until the leader finally speaks up. “Alright, Park Jimin will make it through this round, but his final status solely depends on his LEET score.”

~

Taehyung nearly drops the bowl of ramen in his hands as Jimin screams for him. He runs into his best friend’s bedroom to see him sitting in the middle of his bed, laptop open in front of him. “What, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“My LEET score’s been posted.” Jimin says breathlessly, holding his hand out for Taehyung. “I don’t want to look at it by myself.” Taehyung takes his best friend’s hand and climbs onto the bed next to him. “The email I got last week said that as long as I get at least a 175, I’ll for sure get in.” He squeezes Taehyung’s hand to relieve some of his anxiety as he clicks on the score.

They wait for the page to load with bated breath, both of their breaths hitching as the number finally appears. “179~” Jimin whispers, looking at Taehyung at the exact same time Taehyung looks at him, both of their eyes wide. “I got a 179!” They both jump up, hugging each other while screaming. “I’M GOING TO SNU!!!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Taehyung says, falling back onto the bed and bringing Jimin with him. “I can’t believe my best friend is officially a law student!”

Jimin chuckles breathlessly. “I can’t either!” Jimin’s eyes well up with tears of joy. “I’m going to get Sangmin back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon will be introduced in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Jimin stands in front of his mirror, attempting to fix his tie. “Dude,” Taehyung says from where he’s leaning against the doorframe. “This physically pains me.”

“I’m sorry that I never learned how to properly tie a tie!” Jimin exclaims in frustration as Taehyung moves to stand in front of him, making a proper knot.

“I still don’t get why you insist on dressing up so much.” Taehyung says as Jimin turns back to the mirror to make sure his hair is still perfect. “I get that it’s the opening ceremony today, but still…”

Jimin sighs at his best friend. “This isn’t normal college, Tae, this is law school. I have to look the part in order to be the part.”

Taehyung looks at his friend in slight disgust. “Have fun with that, Imma go pick Jungkook up from his History of World Cinema class and try to get some dick before he has to go to his workshop.” Jimin just scoffs out a laugh at his best friend’s shamelessness before bidding him goodbye, reminding him to be safe and use protection.

Jimin mentally high fives himself when he arrives at the ceremony and is dressed just like everyone else there. However, while he may blend in when it comes to appearances, his mood and personality makes him stick out, the bright smile constantly plastered to his face and his overexcitement with introducing himself to his fellow classmates making him the center of the many whispers floating around the auditorium.

Jimin is in the middle of looking around the sea of 150 people, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Sangmin, when the dean of the school calls attention to everyone, causing him to sit down in the nearest seat as the ceremony begins. As expected, the first part is just the dean and various faculty members talking about the history of the school and what is to be expected of the students during their journey over the next three years. Then, when the dean returns to the microphone, he says, “Now, I know very well that it is sometimes easier to retain information from a fellow peer or someone who has been in your exact position much more recently than a bunch of old men like us,” a few chuckles ring out across the entering class, “so our next few speakers are fellow students who were sitting in your exact seats merely a year or two ago. It is my pleasure to introduce the top student of last year’s entering class, Kim Namjoon.”

Jimin claps like everyone else but freezes in shock as he sees a head of hair so blond it’s nearly white. The surprise of seeing a law student, much less a top law student, with a non-natural hair color is so much that Jimin barely registers Namjoon talking about studying hard while also making time to have fun with family and friends as he tries to process it.

After Namjoon finishes speaking and steps away to the applause of the audience, the dean steps forward again. “Our next speaker is a third year, and has also been the top student of his class for the past two years-“

“Excuse me, sir,” Namjoon politely interrupts the dean, whispering something in his ear.

The dean nods, a serious expression taking the place of the small smile he had been sporting up until now. “It seems something has come up and our next speaker is unable to be here today. So now we will go to the valedictorian of our most recent graduate class…”

After the speeches are over, Jimin is once again looking around for the love of his life when that same white-blond hair appears in his vision. “Hi~” Namjoon greets him with a bow, Jimin quickly returning the action. “I just wanted to meet everyone and answer any questions you newbies might have.”

“Oh, that’s really kind of you.” Jimin says, being sincere but also wanting to just get away from the conversation so he can go find his ex. “I don’t really have any questions right now.”

Namjoon shrugs slightly. “Alright, but if you do find yourself lost or if you just wanna talk or hang out, I am very easy to find. Just ask around and someone will be able to point you in the right direction.”

Jimin giggles at that. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Namjoon turns to walk away, but Jimin stops him. “Actually, I was wondering how you manage to get away with…” Jimin trails off, gesturing at his hair.

“Oh, this?” Namjoon points at his head. “At first, I was like all of you, obsessed with making the best first impression, especially when it came to the way I look. Then I met someone who taught me that the way you look has no actual influence on your skills or performance, and that other people’s perspectives of you are just bullshit at the end of the day.”

Jimin smiles, not even fully sure what response he gives to the man as he can’t bring himself to believe Namjoon’s words.

~

Once again, Jimin stands in front of his mirror, checking over his appearance to make sure there are no imperfections, when Yeontan, Taehyung’s dog, runs into the room and barks at him. “Are you here to wish me good luck on my first day of class?” Jimin coos as he crouches down, petting the Pomeranian.

“No, he’s here to tell you you’re an idiot.” Taehyung says, walking into the room. “However, _I_ am here to wish you good luck.” Taehyung smiles as Jimin stands back up and goes over to get a hug. “I am rooting for you.”

“Thank you~” Jimin breathes in his best friend’s comforting scent before pulling away. “I gotta get going or I’ll be late to Civil Law.”

Taehyung gives him another smile and a pat on the shoulder. “You’ll do great.”

~

Jimin is walking down the hall towards his class, almost bumping into someone on his way. “Oh, I’m so-“

“Jimin?” Jimin looks up to see the reason he applied to law school in the first place.

“Oh, hi, Sangmin! What a surprise to see you here!” Jimin greets cheerily.

Sangmin’s eyebrows furrow even more in confusion. “At the school you knew I was going to? Why are you here? Are you here to-“

Jimin giggles a bit, cutting Sangmin off. “Isn’t it obvious?” He gestures to his backpack. “I go to school here now!”

“I didn’t realize SNU had a master’s program for dance.”

“They don’t!” Sangmin’s confusion deepens until Jimin continues. “I’m a law student, just like you!”

Sangmin’s eyes widened. “You got into SNU School of Law? _You_?”

Jimin shrugs. “What, like it’s hard?” Sangmin opens his mouth to speak again, but Jimin talks first. “I would love to stay and talk more, but I don’t want to be late to class. I have a three-hour break after this, though. We should totally get coffee or lunch and catch up!” Jimin wiggles his fingers at Sangmin in a wave before continuing his journey to his class.

Once Jimin finds his classroom, he takes a seat right in the center of the front row, not even bothering to hide his eagerness over his first official day as a law student. He smiles brightly at everyone who passes by or sits near him, being met with tired stares from fellow students who already can’t wait for the weekend.

Not even a second after the clock strikes 10:00, the professor enters the classroom, handing a sheet of paper to the first person she passes by. “Sign your name on this paper unless you wish to be considered absent.” She moves to the board, where a quote is already displayed, and writes her name in big characters. “I am Professor Kang and welcome to Civil Law I.” She then points to the quote. “ _Never mistake law for justice. Justice is an ideal, and law is a tool._ Who would like to tell me what this means?”

A girl sitting next to Jimin raises her hand just after handing Jimin the sign in paper. Professor Kang nods to her as Jimin passes the paper to the next person, signifying that she should answer. “The law is just guidelines and rules, not a guarantee that everything will turn out the way it should. A good lawyer is capable of using the law to ensure that justice is brought to everyone who deserves it.”

Professor Kang gives her a small smile. “That is a very nice interpretation.” The girl, Nayeon, Jimin learned when he saw it on the sign in sheet. “But are you sure it is correct?” Nayeon’s smile drops.

“Um, I-I’d like to think it is.”

Professor Kang hums as she nods again. “You’d like to think so. Well that won’t get you very far in the world of law, now will it? Law has no room for ‘thinking’, only for ‘knowing’.” Nayeon nods as Professor Kang moves to walk away, the disappointment in herself showing on her face. “But yes, your interpretation of this quote was nearly spot on.” A slight smile reappears at that last comment from Professor Kang.

“Good job~” Jimin whispers to her, earning a small smile from her.

“I’m assuming you’ve all already read at least the first chapter of your textbook.” Jimin’s eyes widen slightly, not realizing that it was expected of him to have already read his textbook before the first day of class. He immediately scrambles to pull it out of his backpack, all of his classmates already opening them up as they already had their books out and ready, as she continues. “To start off, I want to know who can tell me what civil law actually is.” Jimin rests his textbook on his table and flips through it, hoping to read as class goes on so he won’t fall behind on his first day as everyone around them raises their hand to answer. “Why don’t I just call on someone randomly?”

 _Shit_ , Jimin thinks to himself, skimming through the first few pages to try to find the definition.

He freezes when his worst fear comes to life. “Park Jimin?” Jimin slowly looks up to see Professor Kang already staring right at him, probably having notice the way he tensed as soon as his name was called. “What is civil law?”

“Uh…” Jimin tries to subtly glance down at his textbook.

“Not from your book!” Jimin jumps slightly at his professor’s command. “From your head.”

Jimin chuckles nervously. “You see, the thing is…” Jimin dares to look directly at Professor Kang, hoping that showing at least some form of confidence would benefit him in some way. “I wasn’t aware we already had a reading assignment.”

“You weren’t aware?” Professor Kang asks slowly, Jimin nodding in response, trying not to flinch at the few laughs he heard from his classmates. “I see…” Professor Kang looks back down at the sign in sheet. “Yoo Jeongyeon, please tell me what is civil law?”

Jimin turns around as a female voice responds, looking at the girl a few rows behind him. “Civil law is law without precedence. If you’re giving two cases that are virtually the exact same, rather than the outcome of each trial being the same purely because of the situation, the outcomes could differ greatly depending on the various factors at play.”

Professor Kang smiles in approval. “Now tell me, Miss Yoo, do you think it’s acceptable that Mr. Park came to class unprepared?”

Jimin’s jaw drops slightly as Jeongyeon looks directly at him while responding. “Not at all. I think it shows that he lacks the integrity and initiative that a future lawyer should possess.”

“And what would you say would be a fair consequence for his decision?”

Jeongyeon smirks slightly while looking at their professor, causing Jimin to furrow his eyebrows slightly. “If I were you, I would tell him that if he’s going to come to class unprepared, he might as well not come at all.” Jeongyeon looks back at him, making direct eye contact. “But that’s just my opinion.”

Professor Kang nods her head slightly. “Very well,” Professor Kang turns back to Jimin. “Mr. Park, please leave my classroom, and should you choose to return on Thursday, make sure you are prepared to take this course, as well as the rest of this program, seriously.”

Jimin scoffs quietly in disbelief, glancing over at Nayeon for help, but it seems their small interaction just a few minutes earlier is already forgotten as the girl is completely avoiding looking anywhere near Jimin. Jimin shoves his textbook back into his backpack, zipping it up as he stands, and leaves the classroom without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin steps into the campus coffee shop and orders a latte before taking a seat in what looks to be the comfiest area of the café. He huffs as he drops his Civil Law textbook on the table, opening it up to the first page that he was apparently supposed to have already read. “I’ll show them prepared~” He grumbles to himself as he pulls out a couple of highlighters, a notebook, and some colored pens to begin taking notes.

He’s just over halfway through the chapter, the pages looking like a rainbow threw up on them and his handwriting getting progressively sloppier as his hand grows tired, when he hears someone clearing their throat. “Excuse me, but I believe you’re in my spot.”

Jimin looks up, the first thing his eyes focusing on being the soft purple hair the male sports before his gaze shifts to take in the full, ruffled appearance of the man who looks like he either had just woken up or hadn’t slept in over 48 hours. Still being slightly annoyed from what had happened in his first ever law class, Jimin responds with, “I don’t see your name anywhere.”

The man lets out a small chuckle, stepping a bit into the sitting area to tap the pen in his hand against a plaque on the wall.

**Reserved for Min Yoongi**

**11:00-1:00 M-F**

“Oh…” Jimin mumbles quietly, sheepishly avoiding eye contact. “Sorry, I’ll just move somewhere else.” He quickly starts to gather up his belongings to shove back in his backpack.

“Don’t bother~” Yoongi states, taking a seat in the armchair across from Jimin. “There aren’t any empty tables, and you seem like you’ve had a tough day. Just don’t bother me while I work, and you can stay.”

Jimin quietly thanks him, opening his textbook back up to the page he’d been on. After a few minutes of staring at the words, he realizes that he won’t be gaining his focus back anytime soon. He sighs quietly and glances up at the other male, seeing that he now had a pair of headphones around his neck and a laptop open in front of him, a composition book full of music notes in his lap. “Are you a music major?” Yoongi freezes for a second before looking up at Jimin with a hint of annoyance. “I know you asked me not to bother you, but I’ve been staring at this textbook for 45 minutes now and I’ve had a shitty day, so a little conversation would be nice.”

Yoongi sighs and closes his composition book. “Alright, so we’re guessing each other’s majors. I’m assuming you’re a law student, based on that textbook.” Jimin nods a bit. “You don’t exactly look like the law type.”

Jimin shoots Yoongi a slight glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yoongi shrugs. “You just seem a bit soft, like you’re not used to the competitiveness of the world of law.”

Jimin shrugs. “Maybe there just isn’t much competition where I come from.”

Yoongi purses his lips while nodding. “That is a very valid point, and the kind of loophole a lawyer always tries to find. Yep, definitely a law student.”

They partake in small talk for the next half hour before Yoongi abruptly stops responding to Jimin and focuses completely on his project, forcing Jimin to have to focus on the textbook in front of him again. Not long after their conversation ends, Jimin’s name is called by a very familiar name. Jimin looks up to see Sangmin standing just a few feet away from where he and Yoongi are sitting. “Oh, hi, Sangmin!” Jimin quickly shoves all of his supplies into his backpack and jumps up to converse with the male. “How was your day?”

“Fine~” Sangmin responds, his tone still full of confusion as if he’s still trying to process Jimin being there. “And yours?”

Jimin shrugs a bit. “Not exactly the best, but what else can you expect from a first day?” Jimin understates his true feelings about what has gone on so far, as he’s still very much trying to impress Sangmin and win him back over. Jimin opens his mouth to say more when the girl who had suggested he be kicked out of class walks up, handing Sangmin a coffee.

Jimin’s trying hard not to full on glare at the girl when Sangmin speaks. “Jimin, have you met Jeongyeon?” He asks, stuttering slightly out of awkwardness.

“Not exactly~” Jimin says with a forced smile. “Can we help you?”

Jeongyeon shakes her head. “Nope, I’m just giving my _fiancé_ his drink.” With that, Jeongyeon not so subtly shows off the ring on her left hand.

“Fiancé?” Jimin repeats as a question, trying to ignore the pain in his chest at the word. “I didn’t realize…congratulations.” He says half-heartedly, plotting the best way to get out of this situation and run into his best friend’s arms for comfort.

“Our families have known each other for years and we caught up this summer when we found out we were both going here and-“

Jeongyeon cuts off Sangmin’s attempts at explaining awkwardly. “Wait, you’re _that_ Jimin?” She asks, looking at Jimin with a slight expression of distaste. “Shouldn’t you be twirling around in a pair of tights somewhere?”

Jimin bites his lip slightly before responding. “No, but I do have somewhere I need to be, so if you’ll excuse me.” He rushes out of the café, unaware of the purple haired man watching him leave, as had heard everything despite wearing headphones.

~

Jimin rushes into the hair salon, knowing well enough that if he wanted to find Taehyung, he would be there. Sure enough, Taehyung is sitting in Seokjin’s chair as the older male works on his newest hair color choice. “He’s engaged!”

Taehyung and Seokjin both look up at Jimin’s outburst, looks of shock on their faces as they hadn’t been expecting Jimin to show up screaming at them. “What?” Taehyung asks as Seokjin slowly begins to rub blue hair color into Taehyung hair again.

“Sangmin!” Jimin cries, collapsing into a chair next to them. “He’s engaged to some bitch who thought it would be fun to humiliate me on the first day of classes!”

“Well he moves fast~” Taehyung mumbles under his breath before doing his best to comfort his best friend without getting up to hug him. “It’ll be okay, Jimin. Now you can focus on finding someone even better, even hotter than Sangmin.”

“But I don’t want someone ‘better’ or ‘hotter’!” Jimin wails. “I want Sangmin!”

“Then do what I did when I was in the same situation as you.” Seokjin speaks up, ignoring Taehyung exclamation of ‘how many boyfriends have you had?!’ “Sabotage her until you win him back.”

Jimin sniffles. “You really think that’s what I should do?”

Seokjin shrugs. “Either give up on him or do whatever it takes to get him back. The choice is yours.” Jimin nods slightly in agreement, wiping away some tears. “Now, have you met any hot lawyers or future lawyers yet? It’s been way too long since I’ve been with someone.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some angst? And another Yoongi appearance?

Jimin sits in his Public Law course, his usual cheerful aura nowhere to be found as he still tries to recover from the heartbreak that is Sangmin being engaged. To preserve his sanity, he focuses all of his attention on writing every single thing on the board down as Professor Choi Seunghoon walks around the front of the room, enthusiastically waving his arms around to emphasize the importance of his words. He and the rest of the class look up when the door opens, interrupting the lecture.

“Sorry to disturb,” the man who has just entered says. “I just have a little announcement for our incoming first years.” He smiles over the group, and Jimin thinks the older male’s gaze lingers on him a bit longer but convinces himself he imagined it as he continues speaking. “My name is Choi Youngseok, and I’m here to tell you all about an internship opportunity that my own personal firm provides to students every year. Each year, we offer four of the top first year students the opportunity to intern for us and gain experience in working on real cases. So, study hard, and maybe you’ll be one of the chosen four.” Youngseok then turns to the professor and gestures for him to carry on before exiting the lecture hall.

“Okay, back to our regularly scheduled torture.” Professor Choi jokes as he picks up the class roster, everyone in the class preparing as they know he’s about to randomly call on someone. “Park Jimin~” Jimin looks up from where he had been doodling in his notebook ever since Youngseok had begun talking about the internship opportunity. “Would you rather be representing someone who has committed a crime _malum in se_ or _malum prohibitum_?”

Jimin thinks over how to respond, considering he isn’t even sure what those terms mean. “I’d rather represent someone who hasn’t committed a crime at all.” Some of his classmates snicker at his response, but instead of shying away, he chooses to stick with it. “As a lawyer, I would want to make sure justice was brought to whoever deserves and protect those who are wrongfully accused as opposed to trying to get actual criminals off free.”

The professor nods contemplatively at Jimin’s answer. “That is a very hopeful outlook to have, and the kind of thought process that one would hope a lawyer would have. However, it is inevitable to end up representing someone who’s guilty at some point in your career.” He then looks back at the class roster to call on someone else for their opinion. “Yoo Jeongyeon~”

Jeongyeon glances over at Jimin with a smirk before answering. “ _Malum prohibitum_ , because those crimes are generally smaller infractions and easier to get a client out of.” She sends Jimin another look as she moves to rub Sangmin’s shoulder, her engagement ring catching the light.

“So, winning is more important than justice.” Jimin comments, sending Jeongyeon a look. “That’s good to know.” If anyone notices the tension between the two, they don’t comment on it as Professor Choi continues on with the lecture.

And it’s at that moment that Jimin decides to follow Seokjin’s advice.

~

Jimin spends the next couple of weeks conveniently placing himself near Sangmin’s favored hangout and study spots as a way to garner the male’s attention. It seems to be working for the most part, Jimin’s ex enjoying whenever he’s around and only hiding his excitement whenever Jeongyeon is around. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, is more than happy to show her discontent towards Jimin.

One day, Jimin walks up to their table in the library during their research period with a bag of snacks and his textbooks in hand. “Hey, guys!”

Sangmin originally greets Jimin enthusiastically, but quickly cuts himself off when he remembers Jeongyeon is right across from him. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I came to join the study group!” Jimin exclaims, holding up his bag. “I even brought fuel to keep us going!”

“Nope, you can’t~” Jeongyeon is quick to respond. “Our group is already full.”

Jimin gives her a fakely sweet smile. “I didn’t realize there was a limit on who could study with who.”

Hyunjung, Jeongyeon’s friend, speaks up. “Well we have to in order to keep ignoramuses out.” She raises her eyebrow at Jimin. “I mean the goal is for us to be chosen for the internship. It wouldn’t be fair to you, seeing us be so successful.”

Jimin scoffs a bit. “I don’t see how it would be unfair, considering I could very easily get that spot too.”

“Jimin, sweetie~” Sangmin stops, earning a glare from Jeongyeon at the pet name. “You may have been a straight A student at Hanyang, but that was in dance. Not law. Do you honestly think you’ll make the same grades here?”

“Yeah, I do. You don’t?” Sangmin doesn’t respond to Jimin’s question, instead looking back down at his textbook. “Well, then~” He says under his breath, blinking away tears. “I’ll see you in class then.” Jimin walks away from the group.

“Don’t listen to them~” Jimin looks up and sees a familiar head of purple hair sitting a few tables away from the group. “They’re just a bunch of pious cunts who belittle anyone who doesn’t fit their grotesque standards to feel better about themselves.”

Jimin snorts at Yoongi’s statement. “If you say so~” He continues on his journey to leave the library and go back to his apartment to wallow in self-pity.

~

Jimin lounges on the couch, shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth as a random drama plays on the TV, mainly serving as background noise. He’s debating kicking Yeontan off his lap so he can go get another tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream when the door bursts open, a stumbling couple who can’t separate from each other appearing. “Before you start stripping, you should probably know that I’m right here.”

Taehyung pulls away from Jungkook and starts screaming at Jimin in excitement. “You’re not gonna believe what just happened!” He drags Jungkook over to the couch and flops onto it as Jimin sits up a bit. “Jungkook just proposed to me!” He wraps his arms around his now fiancé and presses a kiss to his cheek, Jimin taking notice of the silver band with a vibrant blue stone that matches the male’s hair now taking home on his left ring finger.

Jimin feels a tug at his heart with the announcement but forces a smile on his face because despite the fact that his own love life is going down the drain, he is very happy for his best friend. “That’s great! What happened to your plan or whatever?”

“Screw the plan!” Jungkook responds. “I’m in love with Taehyung and want to spend the rest of my life with him and I wanted to take that next step.”

Taehyung nods, staring at Jungkook with heart eyes. “And the plan was just talk because I was sure Kookie wouldn’t ever grow the balls to propose to me and that I would have to be the one to do it. But he surprised me!” He presses his lips to Jungkook’s once more, and this time Jimin’s smile falters.

Jungkook notices the slight change in the older male’s expression and pushes Taehyung away slightly. “Oh shit, Jimin, we didn’t-”

Taehyung’s eyes widen as he speaks over his fiancé. “I’m the worst best friend ever! Gloating about my engagement when…” He trails off, and Jimin is quick to shake his head.

“No, no, don’t think that! Don’t feel like you have to hide your excitement just because I got dumped!” Jimin wills away the tears he feels pushing at the backs of his eyes, not wanting to make Taehyung feel even worse. “You just got engaged! Celebrate all you want!” Silence stretches between the three of them until Jimin shifts to get up. “But I did have a long day, so I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Sleep well~” Taehyung calls out as he makes his way to his bedroom. Only when he is in the comfort of his room, curled up on his bed does he allow the tears to fall.

Tears for the engagement he desperately wanted. Tears for Sangmin’s current relationship status. Tears for how no one takes him seriously. When his tears finally dry, it’s past midnight and Jimin finds himself wondering if it’s even worth all the heartbreak he’s suffering. He turns on his lamp and grabs his laptop from the bedside table, opening it and planning on emailing the registrar to withdraw from classes.

His hands hover over the keyboard, refusing to type out the email. Quitting would just be letting them win, right? And Jeongyeon did say that winning was most important, didn’t she? He closes out of the email window and heads to his course portal, downloading all of the extra notes his professors had provided. He moves to his desk and pulls out his notebooks and textbooks, settling in to review everything he’s learned in his courses so far and then some. After all, success is the best revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Taekook! And sad for Jimin, but he's finally starting to find himself!!


	6. Chapter 6

It becomes rare to find Jimin without a textbook in his hand after that. Every spare second he spends studying in his bedroom, at the library, and sometimes at the café when he needs a caffeine kick. He even finally reaches out to Namjoon, asking the older male to be his tutor of some sorts. The upperclassman happily accepts, reviewing every assignment of Jimin’s before he submits it and explaining any concepts that confuse the younger male. He also gets into the habit of being overly prepared for class so that his professors, especially Professor Kang, won’t get the chance to humiliate him again.

~

“Now,” Professor Kang says, pacing in front of the class, “once you’ve filed a claim, what should you do next?” The professor looks around, gaze landing on Jimin, who’s busy typing notes on his laptop. “Park Jimin?”

Jimin looks up, heart racing as he’s still very much intimidated by Professor Kang. “Um, you have to provide evidentiary support to prove the claim has substance.”

Jimin waits with bated breath, letting it out when Professor Kang finally gives him a small smile of approval. “And what kind of evidence would be needed for this specific claim?” She goes on to ask, searching the room for her next victim.

~

“I’m going to give you a scenario.” Professor Choi states. “You are the prosecuting attorney in a case against a person who has murdered seven victims over the course of nine years. The defense is pushing for a lesser charge with a claim of diminished responsibility. What would you do?”

Jimin’s hand shoots in the air along with many of the other students in the class. The professor looks over the sea of hands before gesturing for Jimin to answer. “I would recommend the judge order a psychological evaluation for the defendant to determine their true mental capacity.”

“Very good, Mr. Park~” Jimin beams at the praise, catching a glimpse of Jeongyeon’s less than happy expression. Rather than feed into her, Jimin opts to look back down at his textbook, highlighting the passage Professor Choi is quoting from.

~*~

Jimin sits in one of the waiting chairs at Seokjin’s salon, working on his research paper. “This is a salon, Jimin, not a library!” Seokjin exclaims as he checks on Taehyung’s hair to see if the color had finished setting. “You can’t just invite strangers over to ‘study’ whenever you want!”

“I thought you wanted to meet some super-hot future lawyers.” Jimin teases him, turning a page in the textbook his using as a reference.

“I did, and then I happened to see some when they came in for haircuts. Not as attractive as a thought.” Seokjin comments, turning the dryer off and gesturing for Taehyung to move to the sink so he could rinse and wash his hair. “So, when your little friend gets here, tell him that you’ll have to find somewhere else to be boring.”

Jimin rolls his eyes, going back to his paper. He only looks up when the bell above the door rings and smiles when he sees Namjoon. “Hey, Namjoon!” He closes his laptop and jumps up from the chair he’s sitting in.

Seokjin looks up to tell Jimin’s friend to leave, so that Jimin won’t be seen as the bad guy but falls speechless at the beauty that has just crossed the threshold of his workplace. “Hey, Jimin. I got lost, like, five times on the way here, but I finally found it.”

“I’m glad, although I’m sorry to say we’ll have to leave. Seokjin doesn’t-“

“Seokjin is happy to provide a comfortable place for you to study!” Seokjin cuts Jimin off, smiling over enthusiastically. “Please, any friend of Jimin’s is welcome here anytime. The door is always open!” While talking, Seokjin had been waving his arms around, not realizing it until he hears a gargling sound from the male below him.

“You just sprayed me in the face!” Taehyung glares at Seokjin, who just glares back at him.

“You probably deserved it!” Seokjin sprays Taehyung in the face once more before going back to washing his hair.

Jimin looks at Namjoon sheepishly. “Please ignore my friends.”

Namjoon chuckles, settling into the chair beside Jimin. “Why, I think they’re great.” Seokjin feels his cheeks burn at the small compliment, and he finds himself glancing over at the studying pair every chance he gets for the rest of their study session.

~

Jimin hesitates a bit before knocking on the open office door before him. “Mr. Choi?”

The man looks up from his paperwork and smiles at the student. “Ah, Park Jimin! Come in!”

Jimin looks at the older male in confusion as he moves to sit in the chair across from him. “You know who I am?”

“I am on the board of admissions; I know everyone who’s been accepted to the program.” Youngseok explains. “I also make it a personal habit to keep up with…interesting students. Anyway, what is that you need?”

Jimin takes a deep breath. “I’m interested in that internship position with your firm. Is there anything else I should do other than keep my grades up?”

Jimin is surprised when Youngseok smiles at him. “Well, I’m very glad you’ve decided to go for it. Everyone who’s interested in it must fill out an application and submit their resume, most choose to do that after they’ve seen their final grades, but since you’ve taken initiative, I’ll go ahead and give you a copy of the application.” Youngseok opens a drawer and pulls out a small packet of papers. “Bring this back to me along with your resume by the end of the semester, and study hard to keep your grades up. That’s really all you need to do.”

“Okay, thank you so much, Mr. Choi~” Jimin stands up from the chair, turning to leave only to stop in surprise at the familiar person entering the office.

Yoongi glances at Jimin for a second before turning his attention to Youngseok. “Here’s that file you wanted for the Jung case.”

“Ah, thank you, Yoongi, that’ll be all.” Youngseok smiles at Jimin one more time. “Good luck with your exams, I truly hope to work with you in the future.”

“Thank you, again, Mr. Choi~” Jimin and Yoongi leave the office at the same time. A few feet down the hall, Jimin finally speaks to the purple haired man. “I thought you said you were a music student.”

“No, you asked if I was a music student, and I never actually answered.” Yoongi retorts. “Why are you applying for that internship?”

Jimin stops in confusion. “Because I want to, why do you care?”

Yoongi bites his lip, as if holding back from saying something. Eventually he sighs and says, “You just don’t want to do this internship, trust me.”

“Then why are you doing it?” Jimin asks. “I mean, that’s why you were giving him a case file, right? You’re an intern, probably got accepted when you were a first year. What’s the difference?”

“I have my own reasons that you don’t need to know.” Yoongi responds. “Just…you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Jimin scoffs a bit, stepping back from Yoongi. “I wouldn’t be able to handle it? Why, because I wouldn’t be able to make a good lawyer?”

“That is not what I meant by that at all. There are other things-“

“Forget it, Yoongi~” Jimin rolls his eyes and turns to walk away. “I’m not going to listen to some guy that I’ve only talked to, like, three times. I’m going for that internship.” Yoongi watches Jimin leave, ignoring every fiber of his being that was telling him to chase after the younger male and convince him not to do the internship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjin have met! And Yoongi's concerned about Jimin! Why?


	7. Chapter 7

After receiving his final exam results from his first semester and seeing how he passed all with flying colors, Jimin spends his summer break relaxing with his friends, both old and new. He tries not to focus on the impending internship announcements too much although he is confident that he earned the spot, especially since Namjoon assures him that his grades guaranteed him one.

When the new semester begins, Jimin walks into the building of his civil law class only to see a large group of his classmates gathered around a bulletin board. “What’s going on?” he asks Nayeon.

“They’ve announced who go the internship spots!” Nayeon says excitedly, attempting to look over the heads of the people in front of her.

Jimin starts maneuvering his way through the crowd as he hears a familiar, annoying voice. “We did it, Sangmin!” Jeongyeon squeals. “We got the internship! I knew we would!” Jimin rolls his eyes as Jeongyeon obnoxiously kisses Sangmin in celebration. He pushes past the couple so that he can finally take a look at the list himself.

He scans the list until he finally sees it. His name at the bottom. “I got it!” Jimin exclaims, ignoring the way everyone is staring at him in confusion. Instead he sets his sights on his ex-boyfriend and his current fiancée, seeing the way Jeongyeon is looking at him with disdain. “Oh, Sangmin~” Jimin approaches the couple, fluttering his eyelashes at the male. “Do you remember those four amazing hours we spent together after my big dance showcase?”

A smile appears on Sangmin’s face at the memory and he starts to nod his head, only for Jeongyeon to smack him in the stomach. “No, nope, definitely not~”

Jimin smiles innocently at the male. “This feels so much better than that!” Sangmin watches Jimin in disbelief as he heads down the hall to his class.

“Four hours?” Jeongyeon asks her fiancé, who exercises his right to remain silent.

~

On his first day of the internship, Jimin finds himself being instructed to sit at a table to be briefed on the first case he will be assisting on along with the other interns, lawyers, and legal assistants working on the case. Jimin looks around the group but finds himself pouting when he doesn’t see Yoongi anywhere. He’s torn out of his thoughts when Choi Youngseok begins presenting the case to them. “We’re defending Jung Hoseok,” Jimin tilts his head slightly, trying to figure out why that name sounds familiar, “whose business partner was found stabbed to death in the middle of the dance studio they co owned.”

“Jealousy?” Jeongyeon asked. “Or a disagreement gone wrong?”

“On the surface it would seem so.” Youngseok replied. “But all sources and witnesses say that Hoseok is a friendly, optimistic guy. Never had anything negative to say and avoided all conflicts if possible.”

Jimin’s eyes widen as he realizes why their defendant sounds familiar. “You said Jung Hoseok?”

Everyone turns to look at Jimin in confusion, including Youngseok. “You know him?”

“Not personally, but he was in the same dance program as me at Hanyang. He was the year above me.” Jimin explains happily. “He’s a legend! Everyone in the program knew who he was and of his skill. He’s so talented!”

Youngseok chuckles a bit. “Well, he’s quite possibly guilty as well. She was found standing over his partner’s dead body.”

“By who?” Sangmin asks.

“By one of their students and the victim’s sister.”

The door suddenly opens, and Jimin perks up, thinking that it might be Yoongi finally appearing. Instead he sees Namjoon, but instead of getting sad, he smiles and waves at his friend. “Sorry I’m late, had a bit of research to do.”

“That’s quite alright.” Youngseok says. “I’m sure you all know Kim Namjoon, he’s also an intern here, and he will also be assisting on this case.”

Once Namjoon is seated and settled, Sangmin speaks up again. “What about the murder weapon?”

“Nowhere to be found.” Youngseok answers. “The coroner said he’d been dead at least 30 minutes by the time the cops arrived, which would have given Hoseok plenty of time to hide it.”

Jimin chimes in again. “I just don’t think Hoseok could have done this.” Everyone looks at Jimin in confusion again. “Like you said earlier, everyone says that he is extremely friendly and optimistic and avoids conflict. People like that don’t just go around stabbing people!”

~

“I didn’t do it.” Hoseok says definitively to his legal team. “I walked in, ready to begin lessons for the day, and saw my partner lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. I bent down to check his pulse, then Junho and Seohyun walked in.”

Youngseok paces around the room as he speaks. “So, your student and your partner’s sister walked in, where they saw you standing over the body, covered in his blood.”

There’s a moment of silence, all of the interns watching Hoseok to wait for his answer, before the dancer finally responds. “Why would I kill my business partner?”

Youngseok shrugs. “Insurance, publicity, personal vendetta, believe me the prosecuting team will come up with any number of reasons.”

“He was my best friend.” Hoseok insists.

Youngseok sighs. “Hoseok, I believe you, but a jury is gonna want an alibi.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give you one.” Hoseok says, a flash of anxiety and guilt in his eyes.

“I guess we’re done for today then.” Youngseok says, gesturing for everyone to gather their things.

Before Jimin leaves, Hoseok stops him. “You look familiar.”

“I’m a dancer.” Jimin responds with a smile. “I graduated from Hanyang last year.”

Hoseok nods. “Yeah, you were one of the most talented dancers there.” Jimin beams at the compliment. “You’re a lawyer now?”

Jimin chuckles nervously, clutching his journal that he had been taking notes in tighter. “It’s a long story.”

Hoseok smiles at him. “Personally, I don’t care what your story is, but I’m trusting you to help me get the truth out.” The guard gently grabs Hoseok’s arm and informs him that it’s time to go back to his cell.

“Don’t worry, you can count on me!” Jimin assures him as he’s led away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Hoseok felt a bit nervous/guilty when it came to his alibi? And where's Yoongi?


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m literally the only person who believes him!” Jimin complains to Seokjin as he touches up Taehyung’s blue hair. “Even Mr. Choi thinks he’s guilty!”

“That’s because some people refuse to look past the surface. Just like this one boyfriend I had-“ Seokjin cut himself off as he saw the person who had been the source of his most recent wet dreams walk into his salon.

“Oh, hey Namjoon~” Jimin greets, confusion lacing his voice. “What brings you here?”

Namjoon holds out a notebook. “You left this at our last study session, and since I had to pass by here on my way to Youngseok’s firm, I thought I’d drop it off.” As Jimin thanks him, Namjoon glances over at Seokjin. “Hey, Seokjin, how are you?”

Seokjin giggles a bit, adding a quiet, “Fine,” at the end.

“Well, I better get going.” Namjoon says, heading towards the door. “Nice seeing you again, Seokjin~” Seokjin waves slightly, sighing dreamily once Namjoon is gone.

“For someone who has a lot of experience, you sure are dense.”

The hairdresser glares at the law student. “What are you talking about?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Namjoon is so into you, and all you give him is a,” Jimin mimics Seokjin’s giggles and voice, “ _fine_.”

Seokjin scoffs. “He does not like me.”

“He so does-ow!” Taehyung glares at Seokjin through the window, pouting through the stinging in his scalp after he had pulled his hair.

“Seokjin, Youngseok’s firm is on the other side of town. There was no reason for Namjoon to be passing by here on his way there, unless he did it specifically to see you.” Jimin raises his eyebrow.

“Maybe he just really wanted to give you back your notebook.”

Jimin gives Seokjin a flat look before mimicking Namjoon’s voice. “ _Nice seeing you again, Seokjin_.”

Seokjin sighs. “Okay, even if he does like me, it would never work. He’s a super cool law student who has his shit together. I’m just an eccentric hairdresser who barely graduated high school and has had ramen for dinner every night for the past two weeks.” He sighs again before continuing. “Anyway, back to this one boyfriend I had…” Jimin and Taehyung share a glance as Seokjin dives into his story.

~

“If Hoseok didn’t kill him, then who did?” Namjoon asks as the legal team has once again met to discuss their case.

Jimin looks up from where he’s been taking notes. “I’m guessing a student at the studio. Or maybe his sister, she was one of the people that found him and Hoseok, right? What business would she have at the dance studio that early in the morning?”

“All of the students have reported having no problems with either of their instructors, and Seohyun was meeting her brother for breakfast as they did once a month. Junho saw her exiting the café across the street right before he walked into the studio.” Youngseok turns to Jeongyeon. “Can you be a dear and go get me some coffee?” Jeongyeon looks at him in confusion before doing as asked.

Jimin shrugs. “Okay, well all I know is that Hoseok didn’t do it.”

Youngseok gives Jimin a condescending smile. “It’s so sweet that you want to believe our client is innocent, but without an alibi, we have no case.”

~

“How are you?” Jimin asks Hoseok through the phone and plastic screen between them.

“I’ve been better.” Hoseok responds with a smile. “I’m surprised to see you. Usually it’s that Choi Youngseok guy coming to talk to me.”

Jimin smiles and shrugs slightly. “I thought a fresh face might help a bit.” Hoseok chuckles a bit, thanking Jimin with a smile as the law student bites his lip. “We really need your alibi.”

Hoseok’s smile drops as he shakes his head. “I can’t tell you.”

“I do respect your privacy, but if you don’t tell us, then you’re going to be convicted and you’ll be stuck in here for the rest of your life.” Jimin says. “Please~”

Hoseok takes a deep breath, searching Jimin’s eyes for any sign of deception. “You can’t tell anyone.” He looks around before dropping his voice to barely above a whisper. “One of my students came to me about a week before…the incident. She was pregnant and didn’t know where else to go, and since I’ve always made sure my students understand that they can come to me with anything, she asked me for help. I had taken her to get an abortion that morning and had just gotten back from driving her home when I found him.”

“That was very kind and supportive of you.” Jimin assures his fellow dancer. “But why don’t you want anyone knowing that’s where you were? I get that abortions are controversial, but-“

“Because I promised her that her secret was safe with me.” Hoseok says. “If I tell Youngseok my alibi, he’s going to have to interview her and the clinic to confirm it, and then everyone will know. Her family, her friends, basically the whole country because I know this case is all over the news. I can’t do that to her, I can’t break my promise.”

Jimin nods in understanding. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone. Thank you for trusting me with this.” Jimin smiles at Hoseok.

~

Youngseok enters the conference room for that day’s briefing. “Jeongyeon, go get me some coffee.” He demands without even a glance towards the girl. She looks at him in disbelief for a few seconds, but as he goes on with the briefing, she stands up from the table and goes to complete his order. “We’ve got two interviews tomorrow, Namjoon you’ll be assisting Jihoon in that. In an hour we’ll be interviewing the victim’s ex-girlfriend. And I have just received word that our client had a visit from his younger brother.” Youngseok stops just in front of Jimin, who slowly looks up from his journal where he’s taking notes. “Anything you’d like to share?”

Jimin sighs. “Yes, I went to visit Hoseok to see if I could get his alibi.”

Youngseok looks at him expectantly. “Well? Did you get it?” Jimin nods happily. “Great! What is it?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you.” Jimin shakes his head seriously. “Doing so would compromise the privacy and safety of someone who isn’t even involved with the case at present.”

Youngseok drops the file he’s carrying onto the table in annoyance. “Well then what good does it do if we can’t give the court his alibi?”

“Well, isn’t a good lawyer able to prove someone’s innocence even when critical evidence may be missing?” Jimin asks innocently, smiling at the lawyer.

A woman enters the room at that second. “Mr. Choi, there’s a Son Soomin on the phone wanting to talk to you.”

Youngseok sighs. “Someone please reason with him while I go take this call.”

The other fully licensed lawyers waste no time in berating Jimin. “Just tell him the alibi! We’ve got to win this case!”

“And we will!” Jimin insists. “I believe in us!”

Sangmin leans over from his seat next to Jimin. “Hey, if you tell him, you might have a guaranteed job once you graduate. Forget about Hoseok and think about yourself. Your future~” Jeongyeon, who has returned from getting coffee just in time to hear her fiancé’s words shoots him a hurt look.

“That might work for you,” Jimin responds, “but that’s not how I do things. Hoseok is trusting me to protect this other person, and I’m not betraying that trust.”

Youngseok returns at that moment. “So, the ex-girlfriend obviously isn’t too worried about her interview because she’s asked to postpone it due this ‘super exclusive dance class’ that she just can’t miss.”

One of the lawyers looks at Jimin condescendingly. “Isn’t that your ‘expertise’?”

Jimin doesn’t let his hurt show as he looks back at Youngseok. “I can see if I can get into the class and talk to her.”

Youngseok sighs. “I can’t let you go alone, just because I need to make sure all-important pieces of evidence make it back here. Namjoon,” the second-year law student looks up, “go with him, and see if you can get Mr. Min to tag along. He’s the only fully qualified person currently available to join in.” Namjoon nods, standing up from the table and gesturing for Jimin to follow him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Hoseok's alibi? And will Yoongi tag along?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm! I need more friends!
> 
> Also I'm a thot for comments!! <3


End file.
